


Kiss the Cook

by ryelined



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryelined/pseuds/ryelined
Summary: Yoosung tries to cook for you, but he runs into trouble: you're picky.





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to ty nottibianche for being my wonderful beta :)  
> thanks for reading!! <3

“No.”

“Not that, no.”

“No. Especially not that.”

“I’m sorry… no.”

Sitting on the counter in Yoosung’s kitchen, you swing your legs back and forth against the wooden cabinets. You’re smiling, but your eyebrows are pulled together apologetically. 

“Are you regretting this yet?” you say, tilting your head to the side with a grin. Yoosung stands next to you, his elbows propped up on the countertop, his phone in his hands, and a pout on his face.

“No,” he says, determined. “There has to be something. There _has_ to be.”

Yoosung had finally taken you up on his offer to cook for you, so you had excitedly come over, anxious to see what kind of food he would make. He must have been excited too, because he’d prepared a long list of recipes that he could try and make for you. Except there’s just one problem. 

You’re a picky eater.

Of course, you feel bad about it, but you just can’t force yourself to eat anything you don’t like. So, with a heavy heart, you had so far vetoed every recipe he had proposed to make. But, much to your delight and confusion, he’s still trying to find something that you will eat. 

“What about…” he hums, scrolling through his phone with his index finger. It lands on a picture of something that you don’t recognize. “...Chicken parmesan?” 

“Eh…” you grunt, shrugging noncommittally. You both know what that means, but you just don’t want to shoot him down again. “It could be… interesting?”

“Okay, not that,” Yoosung concludes, somehow not even a trace of impatience in his voice. You can’t help but feel bad as you watch him keep scrolling. “How about—”

“You don’t have to deal with this, you know,” you interrupt, covering the phone with your hand and lowering it to the countertop. “I’m impossible.”

“We can find something.” Yoosung sets the phone down and puts his chin in his hands, smiling up at you. “Let’s try coming at this a different way. What don’t you like to eat?”

“Everything,” you say flatly, returning his smile. “Absolutely everything.” Yoosung rolls his eyes and gives you a dry laugh.

“Haha. If you didn’t like anything, then you couldn’t eat anything! Wait.” His face suddenly drops, and his tone gets serious. “You do eat enough, right?”

“Oh, my _god_ ,” you snort, but you’re secretly touched that he’s thoughtful enough to ask you. “Yes, I do. I promise. I just live off of, like, noodles.” Yoosung sighs and shakes his head. You’re not really sure if he believes you, but you can see a trace of his smile coming back, so you take that as a good sign. 

“Noodles! I can make something with noodles!”

“Well…”

“Well?!”

“I really just like them plain…” Finally, Yoosung lets out a groan and drops his head in frustration. You finally broke him. You don’t know whether you should be impressed or disappointed with yourself, but you think you feel a bit of both.

“I’m sorry,” you say, trying to stifle a laugh. “I should have warned you.” You sympathetically pat his head, still laughing a bit. 

“How can you not like _anything_!” he whines, his voice muffled by the counter. You feel a pang of guilt in your chest. Looking down at him, you think you could suffer through eating something you don’t like. Only for him, though.

“Hey! That’s not true!” you argue, as you hop down from the counter to stand next to him. You rest your elbow on it and poke his head. “I like some things.” Yoosung picks his head up so he can half-heartedly glare at you.

“I’m not convinced.” He drops his head back down.

“I’ll like whatever you make me. I promise. I’ll make myself like it.”

“Hm?” He straightens himself back up, leaning against the counter. His eyes are right across from yours, and the smile is back on his face. “Why is that?” You’re caught off guard for a moment, and you think you can feel your cheeks heating up a bit. 

“U-um…” you stutter. His face is very, _very_ close to yours. It's a little hard to think. “Because it’s made by you?”

“Does that mean…” He trails off quietly at the end, hesitating, but his face doesn’t show any signs of uncertainty. The smile on his face is even bigger, and you notice his cheeks are also turning a little bit pink. “You like me?”

“I-I… I think you could possibly—I suppose—I mean—” Yoosung interrupts you by pressing his lips against yours, effectively getting you to shut up. You’re surprised for a moment because of how spontaneous it is, but, really, you had been waiting for this for a while.

The kiss is soft and sweet, and you feel him take his hand in yours. You’re intertwining his fingers with yours when he pulls away, but his face is still close to yours. He’s grinning lopsidedly and his cheeks are flushed, and you’re sure that your face looks the same way.

“Wait!” he shouts abruptly, making you jump. You tilt your head in confusion. “That was okay to do, right?!” You can’t help but burst out laughing, covering your hand with your mouth.

“Of course it w—”

“I should’ve asked first!”

“I’m okay with i—”

“I’m a horrible pers—”

“Yoosung!” You cut him off by taking hold of his chin and pulling him towards you to kiss him again. He shuts up, and you both smile into the kiss.

“Now,” you say, breaking away with a grin. “Cook whatever you want. Surprise me.”

“Are you sure?!”

“More than I’ve ever been.”


End file.
